Una noche más
by Millswan
Summary: Sólo quiero volver a verte alguna noche de estas y que lo sepan solamente las estrellas, volver a verte y que no me dejes cuando llegue la mañana.


_**¡Hola gente hermosa! Este Oneshot nació mientras escuchaba una canción cuando estaba aburrida en mi trabajo. Y para no dejarlo archivado en la compu quise compartirlo con ustedes. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Una noche más**

Parecía un día como tantos otros, el trayecto desde su casa hasta el trabajo había sido monótono al igual que durante los últimos seis meses. El cielo estaba gris, parecía haberse querido poner de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Suspiró y dejó su maletín sobre el sillón más cercano a la puerta. Estaba bien, esa era la afirmación que le daba a cada uno de los que le preguntaban. Aunque día a día se cuestionaba a sí misma si era la respuesta correcta.

Las cosas eran muy distintas ahora, Jane ya no estaba, desde que había sido ascendida y ella misma solicitó el traslado a otro departamento se sentía como una obra de arte inconclusa. Le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho sabía que lo que le faltaba era ella, ella y sus ocurrencias, ella y esa forma tan simple que tenía de robarle una sonrisa cada vez que atravesaba la puerta, le hacía falta ella y esa forma única de mirarla como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Se preguntó cómo había sido que llegaron a ese punto. Como se había permitido perder a la persona más importante en su vida. Recorrió su oficina con la mirada y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante rememorando momentos vividos allí. Siempre había pensado que ellas dos eran la combinación perfecta. Estaban hechas para estar juntas, entonces, ¿En que fallaron?. Quizás tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que se guardaron las cosas durante mucho tiempo. Mezclaron todo. Se confundieron. Se frustraron. Se asustaron. Y ahora. Ya todo había quedado atrás.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por dejar de pensar en ella. Pero le era imposible cuando cada sitio que pisaba y cada rincón al que miraba se la recordaban. Colocó su laptop sobre su escritorio y no esperaba lo que encontró allí. A un lado de su pluma, en un sobre pequeño su inconfundible caligrafía rezaba "Maur". Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta potencia que creyó que la sangre fluyendo con fuerza a su cabeza la haría desmayarse. Se sentó y con la mano temblorosa lo tomó.

Estaba abierto, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de sellarlo. Sacó la pequeña hoja y buscó inmediatamente su nombre al pie de la carta, pero no la había firmado. Era lógico. No era necesario.

Conteniendo la respiración comenzó a leer.

 _¿Cuando pasará? Que se crucen nuestros caminos en cualquier lugar. Tengo ganas de pasar contigo una noche más. Sólo espero ese momento para estar contigo. Es que tengo ganas de volver a acariciar tu pelo, de verte sonreír sólo para mi. Sueño con demorar las horas cuando te duermas en mis brazos. Cuando el destino te ponga en frente mío, sólo quiero sentir tus besos, tu pecho, tu cuerpo. Sólo quiero volver a verte alguna noche de estas y que lo sepan solamente las estrellas, volver a verte y que no me dejes cuando llegue la mañana._

Finalizaba con su numero de teléfono ¿Acaso lo había cambiado? Tenía sentido, puesto que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo para evitar que la llamase, aunque estaba segura que de haberse querido localizar mutuamente podrían haberlo hecho sin esfuerzo. Una sonrisa se apoderó instantáneamente de sus labios. Su primer impulso fue llamarla. Pero de inmediato se contuvo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Correría a sus brazos tan fácilmente por un par de palabras bonitas? ¿Después de que habían terminado tan tontamente por una razón que vagamente recordaba?. La respuesta que llegó unos momentos después fue sí. Era Jane, y si ella había dado aquel gran primer paso, sabiendo lo orgullosa que era y lo difícil que era para ella el expresarse, debía haberle costado el mundo escribirle. Más aquellas palabras tan sentidas y bonitas. _¿De verdad Maura? ¿Así tan fácil?_ "Cállate cerebro" pensó sintiéndose ridícula por discutir consigo misma "Por escucharte estoy como estoy".

Sonrió con ganas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón hinchándose de alegría. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iría aquella situación, pero estaba feliz de volver a saber de ella. Dejó de darle tantas vueltas y tomó su teléfono. Marcó con cuidado y esperó. Cuando su voz rasposa respondió al otro lado y su corazón se detuvo. No había sabido exactamente cuanto había extrañado escucharla hasta que aquel sonido grave inundó sus oídos. Quiso hablar, lo intentó pero no pudo emitir sonido.

-¿Aló?- sintió su respiración al otro lado y no pudo evitar sentirla a su vez acariciando su cuello -¿Maura?- Al sentir su nombre salió de sus ensoñaciones quiso colgar pero sería aún más tonta al hacerlo.

-Jane- fue lo único que pudo decir. Maura podía verla. Pasándose una mano por el pelo o cubriéndose la boca. Estaba segura que debía estar tan nerviosa como ella.

-Maur- volvió a decir en un tono más casual -¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo!- ella sonrió ante su falta de espontaneidad. Dios, realmente amaba a esa mujer. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin ella?

-Si, tanto tiempo- no podía decir nada más. Su cerebro se había enojado con ella y se negaba a ayudarla.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?-

-No estaría llamándote si no fuera así- Jane sonrió.

-Sí, supuse que habías cambiado el numero- El corazón de Maura comenzó a latir con fuerza. -Lo imaginé cuando intenté comunicarme contigo.

-¿En serio?- Jane no contestó, pero ella podía imaginar esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se sentía avergonzada. -¿Por qué no me buscaste a éste nuevo numero?-

-Porque supuse que sí lo habías cambiado era para evitarme- Maura se sintió una idiota. - Me dieron un nuevo numero en la comisaría, cuando quise buscarte ya era tarde.

-Lo siento-

-Entonces... ¿Qué piensas?- Maura abrió los ojos sin comprender bien la pregunta. Pensaba que había sido una tonta y que moría de ganas de verla.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que te deje en el sobre- respondió ella volviendo a adoptar su tono natural.

-Oh, bueno. Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- Jane sonrió. Sintiendo como las aguas comenzaban a volver a su cauce. Se mordió el labio de sólo pensar en volver a verla.

-Quiero verte- estaba siendo completamente sincera.-¿Por qué no vienes ésta noche a mi departamento? Aún no he cambiado las cerraduras, a no ser que te hayas deshecho de las llaves, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo- Aquellas palabras salieron sin que siquiera las pensara. Ella misma se sorprendió del modo en que fluyeron de sus labios.

-¡Genial! Te espero- Maura no dijo más, no porque no sintiera nada sino estaba tan cargada de emociones que apenas podía pronunciar palabra. La llamada terminó segundos después. Y por el resto del día, la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro se mantuvo firme.

* * *

Estacionó donde solía hacerlo y caminó por aquellas calles por donde hacía tiempo no transitaba. Miró a los lados buscando alguna diferencia pero sería casi imposible que algo hubiera cambiado considerablemente en tan sólo seis meses. Había pensado en deshacerse de las llaves de su departamento, de hecho las había arrojado al cesto de basura, pero se arrepintió momentos después y tuvo que sacarlas y descontaminarlas. En el fondo ella esperaba que algún día le fueran útiles de nuevo. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura principal y al abrirse la puerta su corazón se desbocó. Se detuvo unos minutos antes de continuar avanzando.

Jane estaba bebiendo un café cuando sintió los tacones acercándose por el pasillo. Sus pisadas eran inconfundibles. Saltó inmediatamente de su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta, acomodó su pelo, humedeció sus labios, tomó aire y colocó la mano en la perilla. Abrió para encontrarse con Maura y su puño levantado.

-Hey- ella la miró por unos segundos sorprendida. -Estaba esperándote- dijo con una sonrisa. Maura arqueó las cejas ante lo obvio de su afirmación. Jane se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Cuando ella entró la observó de pies a cabeza, estaba regia como siempre. No sabía cuanto había extrañado aquellas faldas elegantes y la forma en que sus pantorrillas se veían hasta que las analizó con cuidado. Levantó la mirada cuando ella volvió a darse la vuelta y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué tal la vida como sargento?- preguntó intentando sonar casual. Jane se encogió de hombros.

-No está mal- Maura movió los labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa -Pero no es lo mismo. Si pudiera volver a trabajar contigo lo haría sin dudarlo un instante-

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- quería saber la respuesta y no le importó el sonar desesperada al preguntarlo de esa forma.

-Porque no es tan simple- "Claro" pensó "Uno no puede ir pidiendo traslados todo el tiempo" -Gracias por venir – dijo dando un paso más.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus ojos oscuros clavados en ella, recorriendo su cuerpo descaradamente. Inhalo lentamente y contuvo el aire. Conocía tan bien esa clase de acercamiento que sabía exactamente lo que sucedería después. Ella le sonrió animándola a continuar. Estaba allí por una razón. Una noche más. Era lo que pedía. ¿Por qué no? Sólo sería eso y luego sus vidas volverían a seguir caminos diferentes.

Cuando la mano de Jane se ubicó en su cintura y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo su mente se nubló y nada más le importo que volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su boca se apoderó de la suya sin pedir permiso. Cuanto había extrañado aquella pasión tan endemoniadamente tierna, aquellos besos que sólo había conocido en sus labios. Gimió levemente cuando la mano de Jane se aventuró bajo su falda subiendo la tela insolentemente, hasta el final de sus muslos. Sus manos intentaron acaparar la mayor cantidad de piel casi con desesperación. Besó su cuello, sus hombros y se adentró en su escote. Maura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, no comprendía aún el efecto que esa mujer tenía sobre ella. Sintió su boca ascender recorriendo el mismo camino que antes, saboreó su cuello, mordisqueó su oreja y se separó de ella para poder verla a los ojos. Colocó una mano en su nuca y la otra en su mejilla.

-No pienso dejarte ir esta vez- Maura tragó con dificultad, no se atrevió a contradecirla, tampoco quería hacerlo. Entreabrió su boca y Jane volvió a poseerla con mayor ímpetu, envolviéndose nuevamente en aquel torbellino de sentimientos que la consumía cada vez que sus labios se encontraban.

* * *

 _ **Esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto en cualquiera de mis historias :D**_


End file.
